Ilusiones Distorsionadas
by BloodyCake22
Summary: Me sacaste de mi soledad, me hiciste la persona mas feliz. Pero ¿Acaso querías jugar conmigo? Una relación sin sentido llena de sentimientos, y tu las rompes en mil pedazos y aquí estoy en mi cama llorando por culpa de un desgraciado. Nunca te perdonare que hayas jugado con mis sentimientos Dragneel. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno el título me vino a la cabeza al leer el estado del que me gusta con algo relacionado con el yaoi y cómo mi mente es retorcida pues tuve un mal presentimiento y se me vino a la cabeza "ilusiones distorsionadas" por que me ilusione con él D; (me recuerdo a Juvia, tengo una imaginación retorcida como la suya u.ú)

…...…Ilusiones Distorsionadas…...…

Estaba tirada en mi cama mirando el techo con la vista nublada por las lágrimas que golpeaban mis ojos con fuerza, sentí las cálidas lágrimas recorrer mi cara y hasta llegar a mis costados siendo olvidadas al caer directas a mi cabello esparcido por la almohada. Me sentía protegida en las cálidas lágrimas de aquel recuerdo tortuoso que no conseguía olvidar. Parecía que en está vida no iba a ser feliz ¿por qué? Porqué desde la muerte de mi madre todo me salía mal, horrible cabe decir. Desde pequeña he tenido esa mala suerte de que todo salga mal, padre no me apreciaba me maltrataba e intentaba negociar a mi costa. En el colegio he sido una marginada, todos me odiaban e insultaban, mi adolescencia mejoró cuándo conseguí a una amiga, ella era una chica de un pelo alborotado pero liso al mismo tiempo recogido por una cinta, de un peculiar azul. Levy era como mi alma gemela, teníamos un pasado parecido y nos parecíamos respecto a los gusto. Con el pasó del tiempo mi cuerpo era más como decirlo "llamativo" y algún que otro me miraba demás sacándome de quicio. Con el tiempo se unió a nosotras Erza la presidenta estudiantil una pelirroja imponente que asustaba al peor de los delincuentes juveniles. Fue gracias a ella que le conocí, ojalá no lo hubiera conocido todo mi mundo no se hubiera hundido en un profundo abismo del cuál no poder regresar. Con él todo a mi alrededor era perfecto, siempre sacándome una sonrisa, a mi lado en los duros momentos, si lloraba yo, lloraba conmigo. Él era la persona que alegró mi vida, quien me hizo más feliz que nada en el mundo. Cada día que pasa sentía esa presión en mi estómago, ese cosquilleo que no ne dejaba pensar. Cada qué te veía, te veía diferente más guapo con cualquier cosa, si me sonrías estaba todo el día feliz. Cuándo me envías mensajes no puedo reprimir una boba sonrisa que surca mis labios al leer tus comentarios raros. O ese brillo que nace en mis ojos cuándo te veo. También cuándo me enfado contigo cuándo ayudas a alguna chica, te digo que no estoy de buenas y me voy. Pasaban los días y ese cosquilleo me hacia sentir rara, comprendí poco a poco que estaba enamorada. Que te amaba con todo mi corazón, no sabía que hacer, no quería perder tu amistad si me confesaba. Pero todo cambió aquel día bajo la lluvia en el cuál me besaste, y me dijiste lo que sentías y yo acepté ser tu novia por que te amo con todo mi ser. Éramos una pareja feliz si ningún problema, siempre nos dábamos besos nos cogíamos de la mano, todo era perfecto. Llevábamos más de medio año saliendo y aquella noche te di mi primera vez, fuiste caballeroso. Siempre venías y te colabas en mi casa y aún no se por donde, siempre me mimabas con cariños y besos. Todo era perfecto. ¿Y como llegué a esto os preguntaréis? Fue hace dos semanas, todo iba bien. Íbamos de la mano como siempre, hasta que una Albina apareció con una maleta y se lanzó al cuello de mi novio sacando en mi a la bestia que llevó dentro -Que era igual o peor que Erza- gruñí en modo de advertencia pero lo que vieron mis ojos me sacó de mis casillas esa albina-lanza-cuellos-novios-maldita estaba besando a mi novio y Natsu ¿lo correspondía? Se separaron y ella me dijo "o eres u a amiga de mi Natsu, yo soy su novia estaba en el extranjero" y algo en mi se rompió cuándo Natsu me miro a los ojos y vi que era cierto y la bestia que llevó dentro despertó lanzando le una bofetada al Dragneel diciendo "no vuelvas ha hablarme, no te perdonare jamás que hayas jugado conmigo" y me fui dejando a Natsu juntó con esa Albina. Llegué a casa y cogí con manos temblorosas el móvil y llame a Erza.

-¿Por que no me lo dijisteis? - Le pregunté con un hilo de voz. -¿Lucy? ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó preocupada.

-Él…una…Albina…novios - respondí al borde del llanto.

-Lucy - susurró apenada - Natsu dijo que habían terminado cuándo lo amenace.

-Pues parece que no - reí amargamente - ha jugado conmigo ¿verdad?

-Lo siento Lucy no pensé que me hubiera mentido, yo no quería que sufrieras.

-Gracias Erza pero de poco sirve ahora.

Colgué y llamé a Levy. No lo cogía pero no importa, me tire a mi cama mientras abrazaba mi almohada contra mi pecho en un intento de pensar que alguien estaba conmigo apoyándome. Y las lágrimas surcaron mi rostro acordándome de las veces que él me limpiaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares para luego apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho y rodearme con sus brazos en un abrazo. ¿Por qué no vi antes la realidad? No fui al instituto durante los siguientes dos días, no comía apenas dormía solo se que mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar con un color que los acompañaba. Me sentía estúpida ¿de verdad iba a echar a perder mis estudios por ese cabrón que jugó conmigo? Jamás, me levante y me fui a la ducha y me metí debajo de aquel chorro helado de agua. Salí con una toalla puesta y me vestí y mire por la ventana el cielo que estaba compuesto por tonos rojizos y anaranjados y no pude evitar pensar en tu cabello. Al día siguiente fui al instituto seguía sin comer no me apetecía comer, Erza y Levy estuvieron a mi lado. Intentabas hablar conmigo pero tu novia te detenía ¿de verdad no le contaste que la engañaste no sólo a ella si no a mi también? Pasaron dos días y todo iba bien pero en medio de los pasillos me sentí mareada y si no llega a ser por Erza hubiera impactado contra el frío suelo. Me desmaye y me llevaron al hospital -me contó Erza- me ingresaron, tenía la salud fatal, y me tuvieron ingresada durante 3 días las visitas estaban prohibidas. Me dieron el alta y Erza juntó con Levy me esperaban, me acompañaron a casa y me obligaron a volver a comer. Volví a llorar pero esta vez sentía cálidas mis mejillas, al día siguiente volví a llorar y notaba cálidas mis lágrimas. Y hoy me di cuenta que mis lágrimas me protegían con su calidez, me envolvían en una dolorosa experiencia. En un doloroso recuerdo, me sentía bien cuando las lágrimas cálidas recorrían mi rostro desesperada por perderse al llegar a los costados de mi cara. Me sentía feliz con mi soledad que era acompañada de miles de lágrimas que afloraban de mis ojos. Era una muchacha desdichada ni en el amor encontré la felicidad sin ser después arrebatada. Me encerré en mi cúpula de dolor y tristeza inundada en la calidez de mis lágrimas y deje pasar todo a mi alrededor protegiéndome en la cúpula como si no existiera yo ni mi alrededor.

U.U no me ha salido como yo pensaba pero bueno, me gusta como a quedado necesitaba expresar esa sensación de estar mal y al llorar sentir esa calidez de las lágrimas. Es como si te ayudarán a salir del abismo en el que te has metido. u.u que sentimental me pongo ha veces TT3TT lo se soy una zombie rara, es por donde me da D; y a ser verdad os preguntaréis ¿pues no que lo escribías cuando leísteis "Yaoi" en el estado del que te gusta? Y yo respondo Sep pero sin querer di un giro de 180° espero os guste.

…...…Si no dejáis Reviews os comeré con patatas…...…

Amenaza de una Zombie carnívora o.ó

Se despide la inofensiva zombie BloodyCake


	2. One-Shot o Two-Shot

**B**ueno aquí esta la famosa **Zombie BloodyCake...**

**Me **han pedido que continue los One-shot y me gustaría saber si hay alguien más por ahí escondido que quiere que sea Two-shot o historia... bueno eso lo decidís vosotros... dejarme un Reviews con lo que decidís y Haber quien quiere la continuación...

**B**ueno si os acordáis subí este One-shot por que había terminado mas o menos el examen bien :P pero súper noticia! BloodyCake a aprobado ... aun con matemáticas suspensas pero no pasa nada :D

**Y si tenéis preguntas o otra cosa MD por Twitter si queréis a BloodyCake22 (name: Pelo de Cereza)**

**Y** un súper abrazo a los favoritos y follower arigatou :3 gracias por leer mi notita :D

**Se despide BloodyCake ¬¬ zombie inofensiva.**


	3. sorry

Hola... lo siento pero dejo por un tiempo Fanfiction tengo muchos problemas y no puedo con ellos y no tengo tiempo de seguir mis historias por eso os pido perdon... Se que os jode ya lo se pero os pido tiempo a ser posible... ademas me estan hundiendo en la depresion y no estoy bien... y si escribiera, escribiria drama y mas drama o cosas de odio y no tengo ganas de hacerme mas daño ...

Os pido disculpas por haceros pensar que era un capitulo nuevo, pero los problemas familiares depresiones y las clases son un huracan en mi vida os pido perdon...

Un abrazo esta zombie harta del mundo entero BloodyCake que se va a escuhar a KISS


End file.
